1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video game apparatus and a game program memory medium therefor, and more particularly to a video game apparatus which generates, and supplies to a display, an image signal to display a player object existing on a land object in a virtual three dimensional space by virtue of, say, player object data and land object data, and to a game program memory medium to be used therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
In a conventional video game machine, when a player wishes a player object to, say, jump, the player presses a jump button on a controller so that the CPU causes the player object to jump in response to jump button operation. That is, when the player object is caused to jump over an obstacle, such as a hollow or hole, the player is required to press the jump button in timing of at a front of the hollow or hole while manipulating a move direction instructing means, such as a joystick or cross button. However, there may be a case that the player object be unsuccessful in jumping across the obstacle, as the timing may be of pressing the jump button, or the player object position, in operating the jump button. That is, skillful operation with a jump button has been required to make the player object jump up and get across an obstacle.
Meanwhile, complicated button operation has been needed to cause the player object to perform other actions than jump, (e.g. opening and closing a door or going up stairs, etc.). The player might be placed in difficulty to play a game with enjoyment of game progression because of his or her attention stuck to button manipulation.
Such games, called action games, are becoming more difficult to play year by year. They are too difficult for the player. In particular, there is a tendency for beginners to sidestep from the games of such kind.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel video game apparatus and a program memory medium to be used therefor.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel video game apparatus which is easy for a player to cause a player object to operate, and a game program memory medium to be used thereon.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a video game apparatus with which a player object can get over an obstacles without difficulty, and a game program memory medium to be used thereon.
A video game apparatus according to the present invention is a video game apparatus for generating, and supplying to a display, an image signal for displaying a player object existing on a land object in a virtual three dimensional space by processing image data for the player object and the land object according to a program, the video game apparatus comprising: a player object image data generating means for generating player object image data to display a player object; and a land object image data generating means for generating land object image data to display a land object; wherein the land object image data includes an action code and the video game apparatus further comprises: an action code detecting means for detecting the action code in relation to a position of the player object; a state detecting means for detecting a state of the land object provided with the action code; and an animation data output means for outputting animation data on the player object to cause the player object to effect a predetermined action in accordance with the action code and the state.
The present invention is also a storage medium to be applied to such a video game apparatus, which comprises: a player object image data generating program for generating player object image data to display a player object; and a land object image data generating program for generating land object image data to display a land object; wherein the land object image data includes an action code and the video game apparatus further comprises: an action code detecting program for detecting the action code in relation to a position of the player object; a state detecting program for detecting a state of the land object provided with the action code; and an animation data output program for outputting animation data on the player object to cause the player object to effect a predetermined action in accordance with the action code and the state.
The game program storage medium is formed with an image data area so that the image data area store player object data and land object data. The player object data includes polygon data representative of shapes and animation data representative of action states. The land object data includes attribute data representative of shapes. The attribute data includes an action code to define an action of the player object. The game storage medium further includes a program to process image data. The video game apparatus puts forward a game according to the image data and program taking account, as required, control data given from the controller. On a display screen, in turn, is displayed a game image that the player object exists on a land object in a virtual three dimensional space.
When the player object approaches a relevant land object or exists on the same land object, the detecting means detects an action code contained in land object image data. On the other hand, the state detecting means (or program) detects a state of the land object, e.g. a depth (or height) of a hollow or hole, a height of a wall surface object. Consequently, the animation data output means outputs such animation data that the player object makes an action in compliance with a detected action code and detected land object state, e.g. jump, getting over a wall, etc.
Specifically, the land object is a hollow or hole. When a hollow or hole detected by a first height detecting means has a depth (or height) of, e.g. 200 cm or less, the animation data output means (or animation data output program) output animation data for the player object to fall in the hollow or hole even if the action code is a predetermined code, e.g. xe2x80x9cjumpxe2x80x9d.
Incidentally, when the player object is moving according to the direction instructing means of the controller, a moving speed detecting means (or moving speed detecting program) detects a moving speed of the player object, while a jump distance detecting means (jump distance detecting program) detects a jump distance of the player object. Consequently, when the depth of the hollow or hole is 200 cm or greater, the animation data output means (animation data output program) outputs animation data for the player object to make a jump action in accordance with a jump distance.
Furthermore, when the land object is a wall surface and an action code associated therewith is xe2x80x9cjumpxe2x80x9d, a wall surface height is detected by a second height detecting means or wall-surface height calculating means (wall surface height detecting program). It is determined in which range of 0 less than Hxe2x89xa625, 25 less than Hxe2x89xa650, 50 less than Hxe2x89xa6100, 100 less than Hxe2x89xa6150 or 150  less than Hxe2x89xa6250 a wall surface height (H) falls. The animation data output means (animation data output program) outputs such animation data as to cause an optimal action in compliance with a range of the wall surface height.
According to the present invention, it is possible to cause the player object to automatically effect a required action in accordance with an action code contained in land object image data and a state of the land object. If the action code is xe2x80x9cjumpxe2x80x9d, the player object automatically jumps. Thus, the player object can easily get over an obstacle such as a hole, hollow or wall surface.